Once Again
by Drazilla
Summary: Dan pada akhirnya, aku rela jatuh berkali-kali. Hanya untuk jatuh cinta padamu. Lagi, dan lagi.


Aku melihatmu berdiri disana, membeku. Menatap seseorang dengan pandangan terluka, Suara deburan ombak seakan ikut menghantam hatimu.

...Sakit.

Kau masih membiarkan gadis berjilbab di hadapanmu itu berbicara, Wajah datarmu menggambarkan raut kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Kudengar gadis itu telah menetapkan pilihannya. Untuk meninggalkanmu dan memilih pria pujaanya.

Kau tetap bergeming disana, hingga gadis yang ku tahu sebagai cintamu itu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkanmu sendirian ditengah hamparan pasir yang perlahan tersapu ombak.

Aku hanya bisa memandangimu dari kejauhan, dan menimbang keputusanku untuk menghampirimu atau tetap berdiam disini.

.

.

.

Boboiboy © Animonsta

Story by me

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rate : T

Warn : ONE-SHOT!, Miss Typo, cerita gaje

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Kau terduduk di hamparan pasir putih itu, memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Kau bahkan tak mencoba menghindari air laut yang pasang surut menghampiri kedua kakimu.

kuberanikan diri untuk menepuk bahumu dengan lembut.

"Ying..?"

Ujarmu sedikit terkejut mendapati keberadaanku, walau ekspresi wajahmu masih sama. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu menjatuhkan diriku tepat di sampingmu.

Hening.

Hanya deburan ombak dan suara kicauan burung laut yang menjadi pengisi latar belakang. Kau masih bergeming, entah apa yang kau pikirkan.

Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu masih membekas di ingatanmu. Tentu saja, itu pasti menyakitkan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menemanimu dalam keheningan, memberikanmu waktu untuk berdiam diri dan merenung.

Tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu sendirian.

"Kau, tau aku ada disini? Bagaimana?"

Tanyamu tiba-tiba, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari hamparan laut biru dan cahaya senja yang merekah dilangit. Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanmu itu. Aku tau, kau takkan mengingatnya.

Ya, tentu saja. Fikiranmu masih dipenuhi dengan sosok gadis itu.

Dan aku memaklumimya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, kau memintaku untuk berkenalan dengan kekasihmu, Sebagai seorang sahabat.

Disini. Di tepi pantai tempat kesukaanmu.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan. Dan tak sengaja melihatmu disini."

Jawabku berdusta, Meski sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengejek sifat pelupamu itu, tapi ku urungkan niatku. Tentu, akan kulakukan lain kali.

"Kau melihatnya?"

Tanyamu lagi. Yang kau maksud itu pasti kekasihmu-ralat mantan kekasihmu tadi. Dan ya, kali ini ku anggukan kepalaku.

Kau menghembuskan nafasmu dalam dan berat.

"Kau benar Ying, ternyata dia tak seutuhnya mencintaiku." Ujarmu kecewa dan mulai bercerita.

Kuputuskan tuk menyimak dan mendengar keluh kesahmu dengan sabar.

Kau itu pemuda dingin yang pantang mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Tapi sekarang, aku tau kau benar-benar terluka.

Kau bercerita bahwa kekasihmu pergi demi laki-laki lain. Meninggalkanmu begitu saja yang bahkan sudah menemaninya dua tahun terakhir.

Aku tau Hali, kau benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus. Meskipun dulu kau tak pernah membicarakan perasaanmu, aku bisa melihatnya.

Dari sorot matamu.

"Aku harus pergi." Kau melirik jam tanganmu sekilas. Sebelum kau kembali berbicara, aku mengangguk.

"Pulanglah. Aku masih ingin disini. Dan kurasa tak baik membiarkanmu berdiam diri terus di sini dan melakukan hal bodoh." Ujarku sembari tersenyum jahil ke arahmu.

"Sial, kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal itu?" Jawabmu sedikit kesal, tapi aku tau itu hanya candaan.

Sebelum kau pergi, aku sempat memberikanmu kata-kata penyemangat yang hanya kau balas dengan mengacak puncak kepalaku seraya tersenyum, Lalu pergi.

Kini aku sendirian, tak bergeming dari tempatku. Memandang langit senja yang begitu indah.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan melintas dibenakku.

Ah ya, lagi-lagi aku mengingatnya.

Saat kau menyatakan cinta padaku di tempat ini tiga tahun lalu, adalah hari yang benar-benar indah.

Namun semuanya berakhir, ketika kau nemutuskan untuk melepaskan hatiku di tempat ini demi perempuan itu.

..Lagi.

Saat itu aku benar-benar terluka, dan merutuki diriku sendiri yang telah membuang waktu bertahun-tahun denganmu.

Ya, aku hancur kala itu.

Tapi ternyata, sejauh apapun kita terpisah, aku lagi-lagi kembali ke sisimu.

Namun sebagai seorang sahabat.

Aku tak bisa mengelak kenyataan bahwa aku masih mencintaimu, Rasa itu belum hilang.

Aku bahagia, hanya dengan berada di sisimu sebagai seorang teman. Mendengar kisahmu tentang gadis itu, menyemangatimu, dan menghiburmu.

Tentu saja, aku terluka.

Tapi tak apa, aku akan melakukan apapun. Agar sudut bibirmu terangkat, agar wajah datarmu berubah menjadi senyuman manis yang selalu kusuka.

Karena pada akhirnya, sedalam apapun kau melukaiku, membuangku dan menyia-nyiakanku, rasa itu akan tetap ada.

Aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk kemudian mulai berjalan, menyusuri pasir hangat dan ditemani sorot senja yang mulai meredup.

Ya, aku rela jatuh berkali-kali. Hanya untuk jatuh cinta padamu. Lagi, dan lagi.

.

.

.

Fin.

Argh lagi2 bikin cerita mellow kayak gini. Entah kenapa kalau lagi galau, yg keluar dari otakku lagi2 yg beginian /lempar meja

Pendek yah? Hehe maap.. Habisnya kalo di panjangin malah bakal bertele-tele padahal intinya itu /halah. Alesan lain juga krn aku ngetiknya di handphone -w- jadi ya gini.. Semua ceritaku juga di ketik di hp sih.. Hiks

Maaf kalo ada yg gasuka, dan ya ceritanya gaje seperti biasa.

Jangan lupa review! ^^


End file.
